


Please Don't Hurt Me

by CottonCandyWoof



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, i love the witcher now, im sorry, it's been so long since ive posted fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWoof/pseuds/CottonCandyWoof
Summary: Getting away from someone isn't the best way to forget them... because if they come back, it means bad news. Or does it?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Please Don't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firthertrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthertrash/gifts).



Geralt found himself wandering through towns. Monsters to kill, whores to fuck, right? He felt lost, for some reason. He couldn't understand why. He had never felt this way… and it wasn't because of Yennefer. He thought maybe he'd know if it was due to her, but in reality, his brain gave no clue that his heart belonged to another. And so he kept wandering. 

Towns passed like a breeze. In between, he had grabbed a few jobs, but Geralt finished them all way too fast, and none of them gave him any satisfaction. What was wrong with him? Why was his head messing with him? He wished it at least told him why, but his uneasiness did not seem to want to go away any time soon. Roach teased him during this, but he didn't even feel like talking to his beloved horse… and that made him feel like shit more than anything he couldn't do (or feel) at the moment. 

He approached another town of a thousand, but this one was especially strange. Woods from one side (where he came from), and desert to the other. It was right in the middle of nowhere, but people in it didn't seem to mind. 

He found an old tavern with an inn to its side. Geralt thought to maybe rest for a little, gather his thoughts, and he would start drinking some ale at the tavern. 

He came in, and a sweet voice rang through his ears. He ordered a drink and sat in the back as he always did, avoiding everybody's gazes, though no one was looking at him. Everyone was more concentrated on the beautiful music playing in the background. 

Eventually, he found himself paying attention to the lyrics. 

"She’s always bad news

It’s always lose-lose

So, tell me, love, tell me, love

How is that just?"

He…recognized that voice. But he didn't look up. He must've been wrong. 

"But the story is this

She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss

Her sweet kiss

But the story is this

She’ll destroy with 'er sweet kiss"

He hid his face in his liquor. He didn't want to face the smell that had approached him as soon as he entered the town but had conveniently ignored. 

"Her current is pulling you closer

And charging the hot, humid night

The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool

Better stay out of sight"

Who was this about? Geralt thought about all the people the bard had ever hung out with, and couldn't reach a conclusion. Of all the ladies he ever… ehem, had relations with, it usually tended to be one and gone, never what you would call "real" love. So why was he so upset? Where did all the emotion come from? 

"I’m weak my love, and I am wanting

If this is the path I must trudge

I welcome my sentence

Give to you my penance

Garrotter, jury and judge"

Geralt almost flinched and looked up. His voice… cracked, didn't it? But why? He felt an intense need to eliminate whoever had hurt the bard this way, and he was willing to walk up to him and ask. Of course, he wouldn't have to, because as soon as the bard looked at him, he'd come running to his corner. Or so he thought. 

The song ended and the bard finished with a bow. The room was silent for a few seconds, but noise soon engulfed the area. Geralt did think this was one of Jaskier's better songs, and apparently the public thought so too. He bowed a few more times and decided to walk down to get something to drink. He put a few coins on the bar and the bartender passed him a knowing drink, and gave him back two of the coins. Jaskier looked up at him and he nodded, to which Jaskier mouthed "thank you".

He went and sat down at the other side of the tavern, ignoring Geralt. Had he not noticed the witcher's presence yet? Geralt tried to ignore it, but it was as if his head was telling him he missed the bard's smell, because he wanted to get up and sit beside him, and ask him what afflicted him. Of course, he wouldn't do that. Geralt did not do feelings, and he was not going to start then. He chugged the rest of his drink and did as if he was going to leave but his body had decided to not pay attention to his conscious brain, getting him to buy another mug of ale and sit back down, watching Jaskier from afar. 

Jaskier moved uncomfortably in his seat, and then looked at Geralt, locking eyes with him. He noticed this almost immediately, and stopped looking at him. He drank in an effort to ignore the other man, but Geralt seemed to take up all space in his thoughts. He ignored him for a while, but then he put his empty mug down, got up, and walked out. Geralt made a move to follow him. 

No, what are you doing? He told himself, but when he thought he was going to sit down, he found himself walking to the door. This is when the people in the tavern first realized Geralt's presence. They didn't look him dirty, but found it strange that he suddenly moved out at the same time the bard had. 

Jaskier seemed to be walking out of the town and into the woods, but Geralt couldn't bring himself to call him. He did want peace and quiet, right? So why did he miss the noise and annoyance that came with travelling with Jaskier? He couldn't possibly miss the bard… could he?

Jaskier stopped when he felt the witcher hot on his heels. "Geralt, please stop following me," he asked coldly but politely, his back turned on the witcher. One of his hands was made a fist, and the other was strongly gripping his lute. And Geralt noticed this. 

Jaskier didn't smell of fear, he never did. Geralt knew the bard wasn't scared of him, and to be honest, that was a comforting thought. A friendly reminder that he wasn't all monster that he would never admit he needed. But now, Jaskier was there, turning his back on him, telling him to leave. He felt… sad? He stood quietly. 

"Please…" his voice was lower now, softer, and pleading. Geralt was shocked, but Jaskier spoke again. "Can you go? Please?" His stance became more tired, as he started slightly slouching. "Geralt…" He wanted to leave the bard alone, but the suffering in his voice compelled him to move forward. Jaskier stayed still. "Geralt, do NOT move one more step. I'm warning you," of what? He could never beat him in a swordfight, however, Geralt felt a shock go through his back. He ignored it and walked towards him.

Jaskier turned around. 

What Geralt saw he couldn't understand. He was shaking ever so slightly and his eyes were glassy. "What are you doing here?" Geralt could tell that he was making a conscious effort to keep his voice steady. 

"I was… wandering," he admitted. Jaskier looked at him, and if trying to figure out if that was the truth, but seemed to settle on a yes as evidenced by a sigh. 

"Of course you were," wait, what was that? Geralt looked through his memory bank to remember which kind of emotion this conveyed, and settled on… disappointment? But why? Geralt didn't understand the bard. "Well, wander somewhere else. I don't want to see you," that shocked the witcher. But why? He asked himself. 

"Who's the song about?" He ignored Jaskier's pleas. Jaskier almost flinched, and for a few seconds, his face changed to shock. 

He went back to the cold stare. "Why do you care?" He said in a softness that didn't match at all the look on his face, at least in Geralt's opinion. His normally serious face softened up, ever so slightly, to try and make Jaskier realize that he wasn't questioning him… he, against his better judgment, was worried. He let out a sigh. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but very quickly he realized he couldn't say anything. What would he say to him? That he missed him? That he was worried about him? Geralt didn't want to believe these things, much less say them out loud. He also didn't know exactly how to say them, and he wasn't trying to put Jaskier in a worse position than he was now. The bard looked at him expectantly. 

Why did he care? 

Not being able to catch himself, he walked up to Jaskier, who didn't flinch, didn't move, and didn't run away. He was frowning and looking at Geralt in the eyes. 

For the first time, Geralt gave notice to the bard's face. His eyes were a bit puffy, as if he had been crying but had stopped a few hours before. His face looked serious, but his eyes were glassy. Jaskier made an effort to keep looking at Geralt in the manner of a challenge, but it was obvious that Jaskier was having a harder time than Geralt. 

And suddenly, it hit him. 

Geralt, for the first time in weeks, recalled that moment in the mountain. The moment in which Yennefer left, and Jaskier tried to cheer him up. The moment when… when he yelled at him, and basically put all of his burdens onto him. 

Now he realized why he felt terrible. It was the incredible guilt he felt, and the pain of wanting Jaskier back without remembering why he had left in the first place. But again, why did he feel this way? Jaskier was annoying, and he got in the way. Period… so why did he miss him so much? Why, oh why did not having Jaskier's friendship affect him so much? The witcher grunted angrily, and Jaskier frowned. 

"If you're not going to say anything, then I will bid you farewell," he turned around and put up his leg to take a step, but Geralt's hand caught his arm. His grip was weak, though, something that Jaskier had never seen Geralt do… The witcher opened his mouth to ask who the recipient of the song was again as he turned Jaskier around to face him, but what he saw shocked him.

Jaskier's face started getting covered in warm, sad tears. Despite this, his eyes were open as he looked at Geralt. "Why can't you leave me alone?" He sobbed. Geralt maintained his hold. "Isn't this what you wanted? Your precious peace and quiet? Well, you have it! So why did you have to come to where I was? Eh?" His voice was sure, but his face was becoming more and more flustered. 

Geralt didn't stop holding his arm. He thought for a moment. "Hmm…" he let out the typical deep sound from his throat. In the meanwhile, Jaskier couldn't stop tears from slowly going down his face. "I'm sorry, Jaskier," he finally decided. He really meant that, but his tone of voice made it sound shallow and without meaning. Jaskier's stream of tears increased. 

"For what?" he tried to keep his voice from quivering. Geralt was put on the spot again. He knew exactly for what, but he didn't know how to communicate it. He wanted to say it plain and simple, but he was scared of hurting Jaskier. 

Wait… he was scared of hurting Jaskier? But why?

"For…" he looked away from Jaskier for a moment. "For yelling at you," he said unsure. He didn't remember the scene correctly, as his thoughts had been completely scrambled since then. The bard furrowed his brow. Was that not it?

"Is that all?" He asked, composing himself. He looked at Geralt's hand on his arm, but didn't move. The witcher felt a jab at his chest. He didn't want to lose his bard forever. 

Is there more? He thought, and there must've been. It was vaguely coming to him, and he mentally slapped himself. Jaskier looked expectant, like he was waiting for a good reason to come back. Geralt knew how easily tempted Jaskier was, but he never thought he'd be the reason the bard would be weak. He thought on it for a few seconds, and when he opened his mouth to talk… he was stopped by Jaskier's sobs. 

He didn't notice at first, but Jaskier was still tearing up a little beforehand. Now, his face had gone down so Geralt wouldn't see his pain. He couldn't help the sounds coming from his mouth, and Geralt saw the dirt getting dampened by the bard's tears. "But why… did you have to come back…? Really…" he managed to let out. His voice was low and cracked, and he was shaking now. Geralt could feel it through his arm. "I didn't... want to see you again… Geralt…" the witcher nodded, more to himself than anything, understanding the sentiment. "I thought you said you… you wanted to be in peace… I…" he choked up, but then tried to breathe and compose himself. He was still not looking at Geralt. "I left because I'm always there when shit happens, Geralt!" He finally looked up. The sight hurt Geralt more than he thought it would. "Every time something bad happens… I'm there to make it worse. I get it. So I'm gone, witcher. Like you wanted." Geralt recoiled his touch, finally stopping his hold. "The song is about you, dumbass!" he finished.

Geralt flinched. About… him? But how? Why? Why would Jaskier dedicate… 

Oh. 

"Are you in love with me, Jaskier?" He said almost breathless. Jaskier sighed, cleaning the tears off his face with some more coming out at a slower pace. 

"Yes," he confessed, not looking at the witcher in the face now. All he wanted was for Geralt to walk away, to not see him anymore. It just… hurt too much. Geralt stepped up, and Jaskier saw him so close it made him uncomfortable. He had never been uncomfortable of Geralt's presence, but now it was different. "Now please, walk away. I don't know if you're going to mock me, or pity me… but I don't want it. Go away, Geralt." He sounded dry, cold. "I love you, witcher. I can't believe it either. I fell in love with you years ago and I thought, hey, maybe it'll go away if I mess around with other people. Maybe I'll go and fall in love with somebody else. But nope, it did not happen. But then you made me realize how much of a burden I was to you, and it was a revelation. I don't have to be with you. That's how it goes away," he sighed harshly. "I despise how, before I knew it, you had become my muse. I write things about you with such ease, and that should've been my cue to go, but alas… I did not. And I regret it so, so much, you bastard," he looked up at him, his face filled with anger. "So thank you for sending me on my way. I'll be alright, not that you care, and it will be because my life does not have you in it." He finished, now looking at Geralt testingly. Geralt looked at him deeply, and swallowed. He didn't know what to respond. 

"Jaskier, I…" he started a sentence, but his body moved faster than his brain. He grabbed the bard's arm, pulled him close, and kissed him, which led him to open his eyes in the most genuinely shocked expression he could muster. Why had Geralt done this? To make him suffer? He was not going to give in. 

Geralt gave half a step back after he separated. 

"Geralt—" it was all Jaskier could say after what had happened. 

"I'm sorry," Geralt repeated. "I didn't… really mean any of that," he explained the best he could, but he was uncomfortable showing feelings this way. Jaskier knew this, but the fact that he was trying made him feel warm for him again, and the fact that he was succeeding, made him hate himself. 

"How can I believe you, Geralt?" he responded while trying to regulate his breathing. He wasn't going to give in to Geralt… he couldn't. He didn't want to suffer again, but he was bound to. That's what travelling with Geralt of Rivia entailed. And now he had stepped up and kissed him, there and then, and he felt like the first time he realized he was in love with him. 

Geralt thought for a few seconds, and stayed in his place. He opened his mouth reluctantly. "Would… would you like to take this somewhere private?" he looked around, knowing that sooner or later someone would see them standing in the middle of the town for no reason. Jaskier's face of shock came back, but he was offended. Geralt wasn't really asking that, was he? 

Geralt understood too late how his words sounded, and when he opened his mouth to correct himself, he felt the bard grab him by the wrist and drag him somewhere. He followed quietly while he thought of more things that he could do to apologize. 

Then he felt bad. 

Why had he kissed him? Geralt didn't like him like that, did he? Well, he missed him so much. He didn't realize this fact until he saw him again, heard his voice, and many feelings crashed down like a waterfall. It was these moments where he would've really loved that the thought of witchers did not have feelings was true. 

After a bit of walking, Geralt saw where Jaskier was taking him. Annexed to the tavern was… the Inn. Of course. Privacy. 

"Jaskier…" he called out to him. He wanted to explain how that was not what he meant, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He followed him in and locked the door. 

"Witcher," Jaskier started speaking. Geralt immediately started paying attention to him. "I don't… really understand why you kissed me, but I can't go on like this. You hurt me so… so much. Do you think I'm just going to turn back and say 'no, I'm fine!' and go back on adventures with you? You don't want me there," he said incredulously, as if reminding him of his own words. Geralt got closer to him, but he stayed still, frowning and crossing his arms, looking up at him. He did not move one inch. Geralt was very close. Jaskier wasn't going to cry again. He wasn't scared. 

Geralt wanted to say something, but the words weren't coming out. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Did he want to do something? Then he should do it! But he didn't know what he wanted. 

"So?" Jaskier pressed and he bit his lower lip as to keep himself from doing something he'd regret. Geralt pondered about the gesture. 

And then Geralt realized what he wanted. 

He wanted Jaskier with him. He wondered why, but in his mind, at first, it was as simple as him having gotten used to the company. Slowly he started realizing that that wasn't just it.

Geralt wanted to protect the bard. He wanted to keep him close, listen to his incessant chatter, see him stumble on his own feet… sing. He couldn't believe how much he missed the singing. He thought he hated it. He repeated to himself that he hated Jaskier's singing, but… he didn't. Not anymore, anyway. The thing was, Geralt had noticed all the little things Jaskier did, like the way he got excited for the smallest things, and that he got quiet when he was genuinely angry. He liked that he could be compassionate, but had a fighting spirit. He liked that no matter what he did, he looked adorable doing it. But he hated that he liked all of this, because he had convinced himself that he was annoyed by everything Jaskier did, but by the time he had noticed… he had fallen for him. He tried pushing him away, but it hurt him a little. He realized it hurt Jaskier much more. 

He wanted to approach and make contact with the bard, but he didn't want him to hate him. He'd already pushed Jaskier, and he didn't want to push him again. The bard was still in the same position as before, expectant. 

"Jaskier I really… am sorry," he repeated. But it didn't sound as a throwaway line… it was different. It was like he felt… real remorse? Jaskier couldn't handle it. He almost burst out in tears and seemed angrier than ever. "But… I know you're angry at me… so I will leave, bard," he finished with a touch of sadness in his voice. He was surprised that whole sentence was even able to get out of his mouth. Jaskier exhaled in frustration. 

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself," he said. Geralt tilted his head in confusion that then changed to surprised as the bard jumped and kissed him. "I hate you, Geralt of Rivia," he looked at him in the face while the aforementioned grabbed him by the hips and pushed them closer. 

"I know," he said, kissing Jaskier again in a passionate kiss. The bard had his arms around his neck, pushing himself the closest he could. 

But then they separated, pushing their foreheads together. 

"I'm weak my love. And… I am wanting," Jaskier said the first sentence singing and ended it seriously. Geralt breathed calmly and nodded as he could, understanding. He kissed him again and put him against the wall, trying to be delicate, while Jaskier worked his hands up his hair. Geralt carried him and supported him by grabbing his ass and pushing him against the wall, now moving downwards and biting his neck, leaving visible marks. Jaskier bit his bottom lip. 

The witcher decided to change positions and placed Jaskier on the bed, making him lie down on it. He started undressing him slowly, teasingly, until his chest was completely bare. He moved along to take off his pants too, but stopped at the pout that had formed in the bard's face. Geralt cocked an eyebrow. 

"What?" he said. 

"How come you get to wear clothes?" He commented. That's the bard he knew and loved. 

Geralt couldn't help the tiny smile that graced his lips, and started removing his items of clothing. Slowly he got over all his upper clothing and proceeded to unbutton his pants and throw them on the floor. 

He got between Jaskier's legs and removed his clothing while the bard looked at him intently, and when he got rid of it, he saw what he considered the best price of all in front of him. He looked up at the bard who blushed and looked away. He breathed in, giving the bard chills. 

After a few seconds, he grabbed Jaskier's cock and started fondling him, pumping him a few times. He bit his lower lip and went back to look at Geralt who insisted in looking at the bard's face.

He thought something over for a second and looked pensive. Jaskier was about to ask about it but was shut up by Geralt's mouth on his cock, licking and sucking. Jaskier couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. He interlocked his fingers with Geralt's hair and gently pushed. 

Geralt went up and down, moving his tongue along the length. His brain noted that Jaskier was moving his hips lightly and that made him smile internally; he felt Jaskier getting close, so he removed himself from his position. Jaskier whined loudly, and Geralt couldn't help but laugh. 

He positioned himself between Jaskier's legs and teased his hole, which made him squirm. He touched his lips and watched carefully, but Jaskier was eager. He grabbed his hand and put a finger to his mouth, moistening it and tonguing it as much as he could. Geralt put two more fingers to his mouth that Jaskier gladly took, and played with him for a bit.

After a few seconds that felt all too short for Jaskier, Geralt retreated his hand. The bard looked at him with begging eyes, and he knew that there was no turning back anymore. Geralt pushed a finger in the bard's hole and he inhaled deeply, grabbing the sheets feebly. Geralt didn't move for a few seconds, proceeded to push another finger in, and then another. Jaskier arched his back slightly and gripped the bedsheets slightly harder, although he didn't seem too uncomfortable. Geralt chuckled to himself. 

"What…?" Jaskier, who had closed his eyes, opened one to look at the bigger man on top of him. 

"You don't seem too uncomfortable…" Geralt teased. He knew what the answer was, but it didn't matter to him. 

"Do you think this is my first time…?" he opened both eyes in shock that Geralt thought so little of him. He let out a giggle when the witcher shook his head and then almost immediately after a moan rang out that pleased Geralt. He stretched his fingers, took them in and out, and then stopped to see Jaskier's reaction. He repeated this process for a moment while teasing one of Jaskier's nipples with his thumb, but then he stopped.

He took his fingers out of the bard and he moved uncomfortably. 

"Geralt…" he whined again. Geralt frowned and acted as if he was getting tired of it, but he was absolutely not. 

"Yes, Jaskier?" he looked at him in the eyes. Jaskier tried to look away but the witcher grabbed his face —albeit delicately— and he couldn't resist looking back at him. For a moment he was breathless. 

He reached for him with his arms and Geralt got close. He was curious about the bard's actions.

When he got close enough, the bard wrapped his arms around his neck, surprising him. Geralt made a confused noise and Jaskier got close to his ear. 

"Geralt…" he took a deep breath that sent chills down the witcher's spine, "...please don't hurt me..." he said softly. 

Geralt knew he didn't mean physically… and he felt guilt come over him. He tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Jaskier hugged him closer. 

"Now, please… do go on," he whispered. That Geralt knew how to do. 

Jaskier let go slightly so Geralt would have space. The witcher positioned himself and slowly entered the beautiful body of the bard that had him in his arms. He entered him slowly and carefully, as if he was the most delicate thing in the world, as well as the most important. Jaskier bit his lip again while he was coming in, pleasure soon filling him. 

When he was fully inside of him, he got close to Jaskier again, who went back to hugging him. 

Geralt bit Jaskier's neck and then proceeded to his shoulder as he pounded him against the bed. With time, he started to be harder and faster, actions that Jaskier couldn't help but sob at. He had been trying the whole time not to make that much noise, but it was getting harder by the second. 

Geralt bit his ear softly, licking it, and then whispered "louder" which gave Jaskier chills; soon he was moaning out to every motion the witcher made. 

In a moment that for both of them seemed like too short, Jaskier screamed the witcher's name as he reached his orgasm. Geralt followed after a few more thrusts into the bard, and then all that could be heard was their intertwined breaths. 

Geralt was delicate about coming out. He laid down beside his bard and looked at the ceiling. 

"Geralt…?" Jaskier called, almost asking for permission to lie on him, which he knew was granted when Geralt put an arm around him and held him close. 

"Mm…?" he made in response, closing his eyes. He seemed more satisfied than Jaskier had ever seen him before, which made him smile. 

"Nothing," he said. And for a moment, he convinced himself that everything was okay. Just for a second. 

He really wanted to believe it.

He wanted to believe he wouldn't be hurt again. 

So as his worries went away, he fell asleep, next to the man he loved. And he was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted fanfic since like... 2015. so i hope this is good. i had a lot of fun writing it!! it's also my first work here in ao3... i hope it's not the last!


End file.
